


Welcome To Paradise

by QuillsAndInk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby!Cas, Big Brother Gabriel, Big Brother Lucifer, Everything's okay and nothing hurts, Fluff, Protective!Gabriel, Sweetness, protective!lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillsAndInk/pseuds/QuillsAndInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Castiel is fussy and Gabriel doesn't really know what to do. Luckily, Lucifer is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To Paradise

Welcome To Paradise 

 _Brother let me be your shelter_  
I’ll never leave you all alone  
I can be the one you call  
When you’re low  
Brother let me be your fortress  
When the night winds are driving on  
Be the one to light the way  
Bring you home  
~Brother NEEDTOBREATHE feat. Gavin Degraw

"Welcome to Paradise, little bro." Gabriel murmured. He had been given his charge of little Castiel two years ago, and he still whispered that to the baby when he was dozing. Castiel had barely been alive. At two years, he was but a blip in the thousands of Gabriel. When Gabriel himself had been a fledgling, he had been dependent on Lucifer until he was at least two thousand. And he really hadn't been full grown for another thousand after that. Gabriel sighed. He didn't know how to care for another. He was still young himself. He felt completely unequipped for the responsibility.

Castiel became restless in his arms. He had been fussy all day, ever since he got back from his play date with Uriel and Balthazar. Gabriel had to observe some of the creating of the Earth and Uriel offered to watch after Castiel. Ever since, the baby had seemed uncomfortable. Castiel stirred from his slumber. He turned watery blue eyes on Gabriel. The archangel felt his heart melt.

 "Gabe!" Castiel squeaked, "Owie!" Gabriel frowned slightly.  
 

"I checked for owies earlier, Cassie. I couldn't find any."

"Owie." Castiel insisted. "I has owie, Gabe." He beat his two wings fervently. Gabriel gave them an obligatory once over. The black down was as fluffy as ever, no sign of injury.

"Your perfectly fine, little brother." Gabriel replied, becoming annoyed. It wasn't like Castiel to carry on. Castiel began to cry.

"Owie." He whimpered beseechingly.

"What's going on?" Gabriel turned abruptly at the sound of Lucifer's voice. He had never been more grateful for his older brother's advice.

"Castiel insists that he's hurt but I can't see anything." Gabriel said. Lucifer nodded. Castiel, still crying, leaned back to peer at Lucifer.

"Wuci, I has owie." 

"Do you?" Lucifer took the squirming baby from Gabriel's arms. Castiel buried his face into Lucifer's, chest. 

"Owie!" He sobbed. Lucifer kissed the top of Castiel's head.

"Let Luci see." He said soothingly. Castiel fanned out his wings. Lucifer found a tree to sit under and rested Castiel on his belly on his legs. Gabriel sat beside them, observing his older brother's handling of the situation. Lucifer carefully extended and moved Castiel's wings. He ran his fingers through the downy feathers, and stopped near the base. He removed something and Castiel bawled. Lucifer extended it for Gabriel's inspection. It was an astral mite.  
"There's the problem." Said Lucifer, "There seems to be an army of them around the base of the wings."

"How'd he get _those_?" Gabriel muttered. Lucifer eyed him.

"You don't know? He didn't get them from you?" Gabriel bit his lip. 

"Not from me. He's been fussing ever since he got back from Uriel..." Lucifer flared his six white wings in annoyance.

"Of any angel to watch over him while you went off, you picked _Uriel_?" Gabriel looked down.

"He _will_ be Castiel's garrison leader..."

"And he's too rough with fledglings. He doesn't know how to care for them! He probably has forgotten to preen Balthazar and Castiel got them from him."

"Well, no one else could've watched him." Gabriel replied

" _I_ could have!" Lucifer bit back. He turned away and continued to pick mites out of Castiel's wings.

"Fehver." Castiel chirped. He turned wide eyes onto Gabriel. "Fehver, Gabe." Gabriel smiled. Now _that_ he could handle. He beat his six golden wings till a feather came loose. He handed it over to Castiel who immediately put it into his mouth to chew on. Lucifer smiled warmly.

"Just like you before him." Lucifer chuckled. "I take it he's teething?" Gabriel nodded

"And nothing else will do except feathers."

"I think the quills feel good on the gums." Lucifer said thoughtfully, removing another mite.

"What about you? Did you like chewing on feathers at that age?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't know. I've never asked Michael about it." Lucifer replied. They fell into silence once more.

"What if he can't fly well?" Gabriel said after a moment.

"Pardon?" Lucifer asked.

"His wings are so tiny. And he only has two of them..." Gabriel worried his lip.

"He'll be fine. Father wouldn't make an imperfect angel. He's just a little different is all." Lucifer replied. He pulled the last mite from Castiel's wings. They dropped in relief. 

"No more owie!" Castiel beamed proudly up at Gabriel. Gabriel ruffled the little angel's hair.

"What do you say to Lucifer, Cassie?" Gabriel prompted. Castiel sat up and turned to look at Lucifer.

"Fank you, Wuci." He squeaked happily. Lucifer gave him a pat on the cheek.

"All in a day's work, little one." Castiel crawled forward to snuggle sleepily against Lucifer's stomach. Within minutes, the baby was napping once again. Gabriel and Lucifer sat in a comfortable for a while.

"You really think he'll be okay?" Gabriel whispered. Lucifer looked over at him.

"Castiel? Of course. You're doing a good job of looking after him." Lucifer replied. 

"But he's so tiny. And special." Gabriel said. "He's so special and he didn't even know it yet. How will he survive this life?" Gabriel worried. Lucifer tugged him close and rubbed his shoulder soothingly.

"Castiel won't fail. He won't simply survive, but thrive."

"He's different." Gabriel repeated Lucifer's earlier words.

"What's wrong with different?"

"It'll make his life more difficult."

"There's nothing wrong with different, Gabriel." Lucifer said fiercely, "Or difficulty. It just means he'll have the balls to have free will. Castiel will be _free_ to love and live." Gabriel wasn't sure, but he thought he detected bitterness in Lucifer's voice. Perhaps jealousy. But it didn't matter. Neither of them knew the future, not their own and certainly not Castiel's. The baby slept peacefully in any case, no matter what the future would hold.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor do I claim to own Supernatural or the characters therein. All rights go to the CW and Eric Kripke. I also do not and cannot claim ownership of the lyrics at the beginning, they belong to NEEDTOBREATHE and Gavin Degraw. I own nothing but the plot. I make no monetary benefit off this story. I live to entertain.


End file.
